eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5267 (21 April 2016)
Synopsis The Carters stifle their laughter as Nancy appears in her travelling gear, though Linda looks uncomfortable. Masood tells Tamwar that he thinks he should go away with Nancy – but Tamwar’s adamant that he’s staying put until Masood feels better. Linda laments to Mick that she’s worried Nancy is being too impulsive and will find herself in trouble. Mick reminds Linda that she has Tamwar, which has ceased his worries. As Nancy excitedly shows Tamwar a potential route, he blurts out that he can’t leave with her. Tamwar explains that he’s concerned that Masood isn’t in any place to be alone. Nancy’s firm that she needs to leave tomorrow, even if it means going alone. Nancy goes to see Martin and asks to spend a couple of hours on his stall pitch. When she promises to give him ten per cent of everything she earns, he agrees. Mick’s disappointed when he sees Nancy flogging some of her belongings on the market; Nancy’s adamant that she needs the money. Tamwar finds Nancy on the market and admits that he’s filled Mick in that she’s going alone. Linda and Mick sit Nancy down and express their concern regarding her travelling alone, but it falls on deaf ears. Mick fights back the tears as he hears Nancy tell Ollie that she’ll bring the world back to him; in case he can never travel himself. After a chat with Carmel, Masood tells Tamwar that he’s had a change of heart – he’s going to go to Pakistan and then onwards to travel. Mick assures Nancy that she doesn’t have to run away; he’s sorry for being so harsh on her. Nancy sobs that she feels trapped here and begs Mick not to make it harder than it already is. Tamwar arrives at the Vic and tells Nancy that he’s going to be going wither tomorrow after all. Mick makes a speech to wish Nancy and Tamwar the best on their travels. Masood arrives and hands Tamwar three tickets to Pakistan with an onwards flight to Thailand – Masood’s going with them... Sharon reminds Ronnie that they have darts practice later in the Vic. Ronnie claims that she knows why Sharon is trying to keep busy – it’s obvious how much her divorce coming through has affected her. In the café, Sharon questions Jay over whether Phil got his copy of the divorce papers – Jay’s unsure which disappoints Sharon. Buster arrives at the Vic and winds Sharon up by claiming that women can’t play darts as well as men. A competitive Sharon challenges Buster to a women versus men game. Sharon barks at Ronnie and Kathy as she watches them practice darts. When Sonia enters and informs Sharon that the police are at Phil’s, Sharon makes a swift exit. A fraught Jay ignores a text from Linzi. Phil’s adamant that he wants to keep an eye on Louise, but she suggests that she’ll go to the Arches with Jay instead – Jay reluctantly agrees to not let her out of his sight. Louise winds Jay up by leaving the Arches – he makes to go after her, but Ben reminds him that it’s exactly what Louise wants; she has a crush on him. Jay’s awkward when Ben demands to know why he dumped Linzi. Jay finds Louise in the café, but after a quick chat with Sharon, claims he needs to head back to work and will see her back at the Arches. Louise heads to the Minute Mart and attempts to steal a bottle of wine, but is caught when it falls from her clutches. Jay panics when there’s no sign of Louise and he can’t get hold of her. Phil arrives at the Minute Mart and attempts to underplay the situation, but Denise is adamant that she wants to know how he’s going to punish her. Feeling undermined by Phil, Denise tells Carmel that she’s taken matters into her own hands – just as Jay crosses the Square and spots a police car outside Phil’s. At the Mitchell’s, Phil makes it clear to a concerned Sharon that the police’s arrival is not her business, and when she overhears him tell the rest that she’s not family anymore, she’s disappointed. Carmel and Denise give Masood a hard time when he enters the Minute Mart. Masood takes the hint and apologises to Carmel for his behaviour. Carmel turns up at Masood’s – she questions how he’s going to deal with Stacey and he states he’ll apologise the first chance he gets. Over a cup of tea, Carmel assures Masood that he’ll meet the right person, but Masood’s not so confident. Masood is given food for thought when Carmel suggests facing Zainab and then taking a holiday, rather than sitting at home feeling guilty. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes